With and Without Glasses
by Sanich Iyonni
Summary: Miyako cantik tanpa kacamata, tetapi bagi Ken, dia lebih cantik dengan kacamata.


**Disclaimer: **Akiyoshi Hongo-sensei

#

**~W I T H . A N D . W I T H O U T . G L A S S E S~**

#

#

Ting tong!

Bel apartemen itu berbunyi. Terdengar langkah kaki mendekati pintu sebelum menjeblak terbuka.

"Selamat datang, Miya—"

Omongan Ichijouji Ken terhenti. Matanya terpaku pada sosok di depan pintu, yang kini pipinya memerah.

"Aku aneh, ya?" tanya Inoue Miyako tersipu.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak," Ken tersenyum setelah berhasil mengatasi keterkejutan sesaatnya. "Aku hanya pangling melihatmu tanpa kacamata."

Dia memberi isyarat agar Miyako masuk.

"Baru kemarin aku mengganti kacamataku dengan lensa kontak," Miyako menjelaskan sembari menukar sepatunya dengan sandal rumah. "Kacamataku rusak, jadi kuganti dengan lensa kontak."

"Kenapa tidak kauganti kacamatamu dengan yang baru saja?"

"Kau tahu kan, aku ini ceroboh. Sudah beberapa kali aku berganti kacamata gara-gara kecerobohanku! Makanya, ibuku bilang lebih baik aku memakai lensa kontak saja…"

Mereka berjalan beriringan menuju kamar Ken. Ketika Ken membuka pintu kamarnya, reaksi Wormmon saat melihat Miyako sama persis dengan reaksi tuannya.

"Aduh, kenapa semua orang kaget begini sih melihatku tanpa kacamata?" ujar Miyako setengah mengeluh. "Memangnya aku seaneh itu, ya?"

"Tidak aneh, hanya tidak biasa saja," sahut Wormmon. "Miyako-san tetap cantik kok, iya kan Ken?"

Rona merah menyemburat di wajah Ken, tetapi ia tidak menanggapi perkataan Wormmon. Ia malah bergegas menuju meja belajarnya dan mengambil buku-buku yang telah tertumpuk rapi di sana.

"Ayo kita segera mulai belajar. Ujian masuk universitas tinggal dua minggu lagi," katanya, kentara sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Wormmon hanya mengulum senyum melihat tingkah Ken.

~ooo~

"Terima kasih ya Ken, kau sudah mau membantuku belajar. Aku tidak terlalu mengerti penjelasan guru di bimbingan belajarku, mereka selalu menjelaskan dengan cepat sekali. Untung beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu denganmu!" Miyako berujar riang sebelum pamit dari rumah Ken. "Besok aku datang lagi ya!"

Ia meninggalkan apartemen itu sambil melambai. Ken membalas lambaiannya, lalu menarik napas panjang.

"Kalau kau suka dia, sebaiknya kau mengatakannya, Ken."

"Wormmon!" Ken menoleh kaget. Dilihatnya Wormmon merayap lambat, tersenyum-senyum.

"Kalau kau tidak segera mengatakannya, nanti keduluan orang lain lho…" sambung Wormmon dengan nada semakin jahil. Membuat wajah Ken memerah lagi untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini.

"A—aku tak pernah bilang kalau aku suka dia!" sergah Ken, melangkah melewati Wormmon untuk kembali ke kamarnya. "Dia temanku dan aku membantunya belajar karena kami akan sama-sama menghadapi ujian masuk universitas. Itu saja!"

Wormmon hanya tersenyum geli.

"Ken sudah dewasa, ya…" gumamnya senang, kemudian merayap mengikuti tuannya.

~ooo~

**Dua minggu kemudian.**

Wajah Miyako ketika keluar dari ruang ujian terlihat suntuk sekali.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ken—sedikit _sweatdrop_, saat bertemu dengannya di pintu keluar gedung tempat ujian.

"Sepertinya buruk," Miyako mewek. "Aku terlalu gugup sampai-sampai semua yang kauajarkan seolah menguap semua dari otakku. Bahkan aku lupa memakai lensa kontak! Untung aku masih membawa kacamata lamaku di tas, meskipun sudah tidak enak dipakai. Haaah~ benar-benar buruk!"

Ken menatap gadis itu selama beberapa saat dengan pandangan simpati. Baru saja ia hendak membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, Miyako sudah berujar duluan,

"Ah, sudahlah! Lupakan saja! Sekarang, ayo kita bersenang-senang!" entah bagaimana Miyako bisa langsung kembali ke dirinya yang ceria. "Ken, kita ke taman bermain, yuk?"

"Eh?" sipu langsung muncul di wajah Ken. "Ke… taman bermain?"

"Iya. Sudah seharusnya kita menghibur diri sekarang! Kau mau kan?"

Ken menelan ludah.

_Itu berarti…_

_Kencan?_

~ooo~

Sudah lama Ken tidak merasa serileks ini. Tersenyum, tergelak, bersenang-senang. Melepaskan segala kepenatan dan segala masalah.

_Berdua saja dengan Miyako._

Ken tidak mengerti mengapa dia selalu merasa gugup jika berada bersama Miyako, satu-satunya gadis yang berani menamparnya. Padahal setelah dunia digital kembali damai, para anak terpilih kembali menjalani kehidupan layaknya remaja biasa dan jadi agak jarang bertemu satu sama lain. Namun, setiap mereka berkumpul sesekali, entah kenapa Ken menjadi semakin merasa aneh saat menatap Miyako. Dia jadi sering memikirkannya, mengira-ngira apa yang sedang dilakukan gadis itu, bertanya-tanya sendiri apakah Miyako sudah punya pacar.

Sampai saat ini pun Ken tidak mengerti mengapa dia merasa begitu senang ketika Miyako setuju untuk belajar bersamanya demi menghadapi ujian masuk universitas.

"_Kalau kau suka dia, sebaiknya kau mengatakannya, Ken."_

Kata-kata Wormmon itu tiba-tiba terngiang di benaknya.

_Suka?_

Ken menggelengkan kepala. Bingung.

"Ken! Ayo naik bianglala!"

Panggilan Miyako itu membuat bibir Ken tertarik lagi ke pinggir. Dia mengerti sekarang: _bersama Miyako, dia merasa hidup._

~ooo~

"Indah sekali, ya…" desis Miyako takjub seraya menatap pemandangan dari jendela bianglala. "Segalanya terlihat dengan jelas dari sini!"

Ken menahan senyum.

"Kau kan sudah biasa terbang bersama Aquilamon," katanya. "Sama saja, kan?"

"Tentu saja beda! Di sini semuanya terasa damai dan indah… juga romantis," Miyako terkikik sendiri usai menyatakan dua kata terakhir. Mendengar itu, warna tomat mulai menjalar di pipi Ken, menyebabkan pemuda itu kembali salah tingkah.

"Terima kasih ya Ken, kau sudah mau mengajariku," Miyako tersenyum manis. "Meskipun mungkin nanti hasil ujianku akan mengecewakanmu."

"Jangan bilang begitu," tukas Ken, sebelum menambahkan, "Aku percaya kau pasti berhasil."

"Kuharap juga begitu," Miyako kembali memandang ke luar jendela. "Ah, Ken… aku ingin sekali punya pacar sebaik dirimu…"

Mendadak, setelah mendengar kata-kata Miyako itu, sesuatu menelusup ke dalam kepala Ken. Sesuatu yang membuat perutnya bergolak—sesuatu yang membuat dirinya dipenuhi semangat meluap-luap yang tak wajar.

"Kau belum punya pacar?" dia bertanya dengan suara aneh.

Miyako baru saja mau menjawab, ketika terjadi sedikit guncangan.

"Kacamataku!" seru Miyako setelah bianglala kembali berjalan dengan tenang. "Kacamataku!"

Dia membungkuk-bungkuk dari tempat duduknya, berusaha mencari kacamatanya yang terjatuh.

Sementara itu Ken meraih kacamata Miyako dari lantai bianglala tanpa mengembalikannya kepada pemiliknya. Digenggamnya kacamata itu erat-erat.

"Kau cantik tanpa kacamata," ujar Ken, di luar kesadarannya. Entah apa yang mendorongnya untuk berkata begitu.

Dan entah apa juga yang membuatnya berani memegang pundak Miyako, menghadapkan wajah gadis itu kepadanya, lalu menciumnya lembut.

Miyako hanya bisa melongo setelah Ken melepaskannya.

Ken berdehem untuk menutupi rasa malu yang amat sangat, kemudian membuka kacamata Miyako dan memakaikannya ke gadis itu.

"Tapi kau lebih cantik dengan kacamata," dia mengakhiri rangkaian tindakan impulsifnya dengan senyum canggung.

~ooo~

Selama sisa kebersamaan mereka, tiada suara keluar. Keduanya diliputi oleh keheningan kaku yang tak mengenakkan.

"Maaf," akhirnya Ken buka suara saat mereka berjalan ke pintu keluar taman bermain. "Aku tidak tahu— itu terjadi begitu saja—"

Lidahnya kelu karena terlalu malu.

"Itu ciuman pertamaku," ujar Miyako pelan. Wajahnya merona.

Ken diam sesaat sebelum menyambung, "Aku juga," dengan sama pelannya.

Kembali canggung.

"_Kalau kau suka dia, sebaiknya kau mengatakannya, Ken."_

Kata-kata Wormmon lagi-lagi melintas di kepala Ken.

"_Apalagi kau sudah menciumnya!"_

Kali ini sih, kata hatinya sendiri.

Ken menelan ludah.

"Mi—Miyako."

Ia berhenti berjalan. Di sampingnya, Miyako juga menghentikan langkah. Ia menatap Ken dengan mata membulat.

Yah, wajar saja. Selama ini Ken selalu memanggil Miyako dengan suffiks "-san". Walaupun Miyako sudah berulang kali meminta Ken untuk memanggilnya "Miyako" saja, Ken tetap tidak bisa meninggalkan suffiks itu.

"… ma—mau jadi pacarku?"

~ooo~

~ooo~

~ooo~

"Begitulah kisah ayah dan ibu kalian, anak-anak," kata Wormmon. "Miyako-san akhirnya tidak lulus ujian masuk universitas, kemudian dia mengambil kursus menjahit. Ken bilang, tidak apa-apa Miyako-san tidak kuliah, karena Ken hanya butuh ibu rumah tangga yang baik yang memerhatikan anak-anaknya," digimon ulat itu tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula akhirnya Ken sendiri meninggalkan kuliahnya dan memilih menjadi polisi di dunia digital."

"Wah… Ayah romantis sekali," mata putri pertama Ken dan Miyako yang kini duduk di kelas 3 SMP berbinar-binar. Poromon yang merupakan partnernya mengangguk-angguk setuju.

"Dan akhirnya Miyako-san tidak pernah memakai lensa kontak lagi. Dia selalu memakai kacamata," lanjut Wormmon. Kemudian ia mematikan lampu.

"Sekarang sudah saatnya kalian tidur. Selamat tidur, semuanya!"

Digimon hijau tersebut lalu merayap keluar dari kamar itu setelah memastikan ketiga anak tersebut sudah siap tidur dalam posisi nyaman. Ia menuju ruang keluarga, di mana Miyako dan Ken sedang menonton televisi bersama Hawkmon.

"Anak-anak sudah tidur?" tanya Miyako ketika melihat Wormmon.

"Sudah," jawab Wormmon seraya merambat naik ke sofa. "Aku menceritakan sebuah kisah dan mereka senang sekali mendengarnya."

"Kisah apa?" kali ini Ken yang bertanya.

"Pokoknya sebuah kisah yang indah dan manis," Wormmon mengedipkan mata.

**The End**

#

#

**Ket**: Di episode-episode terakhir Digimon 02, ada adegan Miyako menampar Ken.

Sedangkan soal Ken manggil Miyako dengan suffiks "-san", itu saya ngarang. -_-;;

**A/N: **Aneh, picisan? _Whatever_. Saya udah lama banget pengin nulis pairing ini, hahaha. Dan akhirnya saya tulis juga karena idenya udah gatel pengin ditulis sejak semingguan ini.

Makasih bagi yang baca, lebih makasih bagi yang ripyu.


End file.
